


A very Christmas-y mission

by WhiteInkFeathers



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteInkFeathers/pseuds/WhiteInkFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merry Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	A very Christmas-y mission

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Christmas present for Origo-tentaculum for the mass effect secret santa, i hope you like it ;w; i know the begining is kinda bs

It  was really ironic, soon mostly ,or all of the people on this ship might die in the collector suicide mission but right for some god-forsaken reason people were preparing to celebrate Christmas .

Yes the good ‘ol human tradition of Christmas .It was funny Jane hadn’t celebrated Christmas since god knows when…there was too much death and destruction around for her to remember stupid jolly human traditions.

But of course Cerberus did ,they take such pride in everything human-related .Sometimes it makes Shepard wonder . _Would I be still dead right now if I wasn’t human ?._ Enough thinking about that for now .

“Hey EDI mind telling me what’s going on ? “

“I knew you would ask at some point or another. It was actually my idea “responded Joker trough the comm.

“I should have expected that” said Jane while rising a hand to massage her forehead.

“Don’t worry there is enough time for a departure on the citadel for presents, oh I also left you the joy to explain to our alien companions what’s going on”

“That’s just great ,thanks Joker”.

“You’re welcome commander”

The commander decided to start with the level with less people of the ship ,less people to see her getting embarrassed while trying to explain Christmas to aliens .Once the elevator had made the beep sound that signaled the arrival on the wanted level Shepard went directly to the engineering hall.

“I know what you’re going to tell me Jane, spare yourself the embarrassment Garrus already told me” Tali exclaimed before Jane even got the chance to say a word

‘Of course he did,that cocky bastard’ she told to herself.

“Does anyone else on this ship knows already besides you and Garrus”

The quarian avoided to Shepard in the eyes

“They all know ,don’t they ?”

Tali noded, which meant that Joker just wanted to mess with her.Oh Joker you’re such a **_joker_** .

“You should have seen Jack and Zaeed trying to explain Christmas to Grunt “

“Do tell ,I’m intrigued” Jane asked curiously

“It was really explosive, let’s say. That’s because Grunt said they should beat santa up and take all his gifts and others  totally agreed and went playing along the idea .This would have resulted in something disastrous judging those three ,so I had to ask Kasumi for help .I don’t know what she told them but they all seem pretty convinced and calm now “

_______

Some time later , after having some equally terrific conversations with other members of the crew it was finally the moment to land on the citadel and get some gifts. It wasn’t a hard pick at all for certain members of the team, their interests were quite obvious, for other people Jane spent some more time to find something special.

At one point there was something special that picked her interest .A tiny stand owned by a human which had things like vintage Christmas decorations ,but there was that one thing that caught her eye .It was mistletoe ,well wasn’t  this her lucky day and if she was even luckier her alien companions might not know the tradition, so she headed to the stand.

“ Hello ma’am  have you seen something interesting to buy ”

“ Yes I did ” said Shepard while a smirk was forming on her face “ I would like to buy some mistletoe ”

“Ah yes the classic ,good choice ma’am”

From that point everything passed quite fast and now everybody was partying in the mess hall and everything was Christmas-y and they even had an actual  Christmas tree with authentic decorations. Some people had too much eggnog and had started singing off-beat carols. There was also this nice warm atmosphere surrounding the place ,happy times like this gave her hope maybe if she fought hard enough one day she could retire, marry the two people she loves in this whole universe and have happy times just like this. Unfortunately that was only a distant dream and Shepard is well aware that she must fight her way trough to save this universe even if brings her death. Which most probably will happened, but for now she must treasure moments like this .

So Jane went and got the mistletoe and also attached it to a headband, this way the next person that faced her in close proximity had to kiss her , the perfect plan that needed the perfect moment .

And now was it ,Garrus and Tali had started a conversation. Before putting her perfectly crafted plan in action Shepard looked around the hall to see which of her companions were watching Kasumi was giggling ,Jack was making sings with her hands saying _just go already for fuck’s sake_ ,Miranda was minding her business conversing with the other Cerberus personel ,  Mordin seemed to be analising the drinks for whatever reason ,Samara and Thane were also minding their own business in one of the quiet corners, Grunt was waiting like an impatient child for presents. What a big dysfunctional family Jane said to herself moving towards her lovers.

“Hey Janey what’s with that thing on your head ?” asked Garrus very confused.

“It’s mistletoe and it’s a human tradition that people who sit under it should kiss”

Jane is sure that she saw the two of them blush.

“You caught us off guard Shep” replied the quarian.

“That was  the plan,now come and kiss me,both of you ”

And so they did ,both kissed her on the cheeks .

The others cheered .


End file.
